shinobi_life_oafandomcom-20200214-history
Taijutsu
Taijutsu (体術, Literally meaning: Body Techniques) is one of the main categories of Jutsu. Taijutsu is not similar to Genjutsu, as it has real effects and no illusions, nor Ninjutsu as it doesn't require chakra. Taijutsu is far quicker than Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, as no hand signs are required, just straight-forward hand-to-hand combat. Although there are many types of Taijutsu, Rock Lee and Might Guyi's most common used Taijutsu is the Ferocious Fist, which is a Taijutsu type that attemps to deal exterior damage to a person such as bruises and broken bones. The Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fist is executed on an attempt to deal interior damage. The Gentle Fist release chakra from the user's palm to stop the chakra points from flowing, which will not allow them to build up chakra, and can intentionally kill if intended. Although there are many other types of Taijutsu, The Ferocious Fist and the Gentle Fist are the most commonly used. Like Chakra and Tech, each time you level up you get 2 status points to invest in either Chakra or Tech for Ninjutsu or Rage for Taijutsu. Though most invest in Chakra and Tech points seeing as it can be "weak." There are Taijutsu modes, which boost both your speed and your hand-to-hand combat power, Such as the Eight Gates and Seven Heavens Breathing Methods. The Eight Gates is a Kinjutsu that is normally used by Ferocious Fist users, such as Might Guy and Rock Lee. There are eight different gates for the Eight Gates mode. * Gate one: Gate Of Opening * Gate two: Gate Of Healing * Gate three: Gate Of Life * Gate four: Gate Of Pain * Gate five: Gate Of Limit * Gate six: Gate Of View * Gate seven: Gate Of Wonder * Gate Eight: Gate Of Death The Eighth Gate speaks for itself: Once a user reaches the Eighth Gate they are most likely to die due to it being a Forbidden Jutsu. The Eight Gates can lead to many more Kinjutsu, for example Night Guy was used by Might Guy and Was one of the only Taijutsu that crushed Madara after opening the Eighth Gate and can only be preformed after opening the Eight Gate. The power of Night Guy was so powerful, his legs were crushed and his clothes can burned and ripped. Techniques Sweep Kick: The user will come sliding on the ground to preform a sweep kick that will stun and knock over the person who is hit by it. It can be used for both travel, and attack. Leaf Whirlwind: The user will spin around kicking anything on its way for a short period of time. It is sometime useful for boss battles. Lion Combo/Barrage: The user will try to uppercut the target, and launches it to the air, and pummels it back to the ground by striking its head. '''Primary Lotus: '''The user kicks the target into the air and uses the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf (by appearing behind the target). Once in the air, the user pile-drives them into the ground, pummeling them and buried its head. '''Leaf Hot Wind: '''The user strikes the target upwards in ferocious speed, adding their attack with fiery power, dealing physical and burn damage. '''Asakujaku / Morning Peacock: '''The user strikes the target with countless punches in ferocious speed. Setting them on fire, it deals physical and burn damage. '''Hirudora / Daytime Tiger: '''The user strikes the target with a single punch, thrusting the target to a long distance, dealing 1/3 damage. '''Night Guy: '''The user lunges the target into the air, then strikes it with a single punch moving to further distance, and finishes it with a powerful kick, dealing 2/3 of the damage. Trivia * Leaf whirlwind is the most common taijutsu used in Shinobi Life. * Taijutsu is a great execution if you want to save chakra and attack with a faster instant attack. Category:Game Mechanics